Philip's Assignment
This is how Philip's assignment goes in James' Snowy Rescue. is a snowy day on the Island of Sodor and nobody wants to go out into the big snowstorm ahead Toby: Brr. That snow really does my smokebox in, you know. James: And nothing makes my passengers more grumpier than a wet outing. But at least, we're all here nice and warn in the steamworks. Matau T. Monkey: You said it, James. At least my Demonbuster armor is frost-proof. Topham Hatt arrives at the shunting yard where he finds Philip the Diesel boxcab Locomotive Philip: Hello, sir. I'm up and ready to roll. Sir Topham Hatt: Philip. I need you to go to the clay pits, pick up some china clay, and bring it to Brendam Docks. Philip: You can count on me, sir. rolls up to the clay pits where he meets Marion the steam shovel Marion: Hello. Isn't today wonderful? All the snow and ice. Ooh! Sodor's is just beautiful when it snows. Oh! Oh, my! This is embrassing. I forgot to ask you your name. Shall I go first? My name is Marion. Philip: I'm Philip. Philip arrives at Brendam Docks Philip: Hello. I'm Philip. Salty: Good to meet ya, young Philip. Philip: Thanks, Salty. It's good to meet you too. Porter: You shouldn't be out in weather like this, Philip. Philip: I know. That's why I'm heading back to the yard. puffs along the line back to the yard Philip: Wow! This snow is really thick. struggles to see Philip: Ok. I'll try harder to see. he gets lost Philip: Oh man! I'm Lost! I'll activate my S.O.S signal. at the steamworks James: Brr! The weather's getting worse. Thomas: I know. And Philip still hasn't come back yet. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll use my magic to keep you warm, James. Thomas: Do you have any idea where Philip is, Victor? uses his magic to keep the engines to keep warm but notice a beeping in his communicator Thomas: What's that beeping noise? picks up his communicator Ryan F-Freeman: It's an S.O.S signal. And it's from Philip. Thomas: What does he have to say? presses the play button Philip: Rodger me. Wilko me. Hello? This is Philip. I'm in a state of emergency. Thomas: Philip! Where are you? Ryan F-Freeman: What's your co-ordinates, Philip? Philip: I'll send you them. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. sends him the co-ordinates Ryan F-Freeman: I got the co-ordinates. Philip: Okay. Please hurry. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Philip.James James! I got something to show you. James: What is it? Thomas: We've recieved an S.O.S signal from Philip. James: What?! Thomas: It's true. James: Oh, no. Ryan F-Freeman: See for yourself. shows him James: Oh my G-O-S-H! I have to help Philip. Thomas: We'll come with you, James. James: No. If anyone's going to find Philip, It's me. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, James. I'll show a title for you. holds up a sign with the title: James' Snowy Rescue James: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: You like it? I made it myself. James: he is hitched with a snowplough Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll give you a scanner to find Philip. places the scanner on James buffer James: Thanks, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. heads off Thomas: I hope James will be okay. Later James: Philip! Where are you? mind Where could he be? reaches the docks Salty: Hello, James. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan